


Snapchat and Instagram

by mellyb6



Series: The Leo (not Dicaprio) spin off spin off series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), leo not dicaprio
Genre: AU, Gen, Mentions of Magnus, Modern AU, Social Media, mentions of Nora - Freeform, sleeping babies, talking through text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: Timéo has been keeping his father awake. Alec sympathises with Léo.





	Snapchat and Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 6 months the twins' birth. 
> 
> Reminder from Maia (the awesome creator) that the twins are 4 years younger than Vanilla (Magnus and Alec's second daughter). 
> 
> English isn't my first language. I also don't use Snapchat so I don't really know how the app works but I based it on Instagram DMs. 
> 
> If several texts are one under the other and I didn't skip a line, it means they're sent by the same person who can't type everything in the same message. Because I like exposing myself (just ask the Leo (not Dicaprio) defense squad).

It's the middle of night, no reason to fool around the truth and Timéo is still wide awake, snuggled against his father's chest as Léo reclines in an armchair in the living room, baby and blanket soft and warm in his arms.

 

Everything is silent and it's raining, the only sounds he can hear with Timéo's occasional babbles and how he sucks on his finger. At least he's not crying anymore but it's 3 in the morning and Léo can see his rest slipping away with each passing minute.

 

He balances his phone in one hand, lowers the brightness as much as he can, groans at the time, yawns and looks down at the big blue eyes of his son and the smile on his tiny face, oblivious to what his father is going through.

 

Then Léo rocks Timéo for a while, humming in the spare hair on the baby's head, as he checks messages. He sees friends posting about their Friday night out, envies them if only because they will most likely be able to sleep in in the morning and he eventually takes a selfie, Timéo's face shielded from the camera but you can still tell he's holding a baby.

 

He posts it on Snapchat because why should he miss out on the fun simply because he is now a father? He types with only one thumb ( _Wild night in_ ), hits sends and his phone buzzes with a couple of reactions soon after. He replies with a quick _Fuck you_ to the friend telling him he looks like hell, although he actually does. Someone replies with the picture of a bottle of champagne and Léo sends back a crying emoji.

 

The message which comes after is unexpected, it comes through the app's chat. It's not like Alec and him communicate regularly. No. They mostly like and very rarely comment on each other's Instagram posts but that's about it. So it's a surprise, but at least Alec isn't being an asshole like the previous comments.

 

_Babies, am I right?_

 

Léo smiles, yawns again, cradles Timéo's head to his shoulder to keep him from mouthing at his tee-shirt.

 

_Tell me about it._

_Hi._

 

 

 _Hello._ Alec sends back with a smiling emoji.

_Who's that keeping you awake?_

 

 

_Timéo._

_He's been teething really badly._ Léo adds a sad emoji.

 

He gives up on trying to salvage his tee-shirt and lets his son suck on it.

 

_Oh yeah I remember those days. I'm glad they're over._

 

 

_And you only had one..._

 

Léo remembers the early days of Vanilla being born, the flood of Instagram posts and Nora being really good friends with Isabelle who kept updating her on her new niece. He remembers how _not_ jealous or envious he had been back then.

 

 _I won't ask how you are coz you look terrible_ (Fuck you, Léo thinks as he rolls his eyes) _but how's Nora?_

 

 

_Exhausted?_

_Sometimes it's like trying to fit 2 days in one, having to juggle Timéo and Eleonora. At least she's sleeping right now._

 

 

_What time is it for you guys?_

 

 

_3.30_

 

Léo does the math in his head to see what time it is for Alec back in the US. It's strangely nice to chat with him. He may be an ex, they parted on such good terms that Léo considers him a friend now. A distant one, like the people he went to high school with. Barely keeping in touch and yet it's easy to pick up a conversation.

 

Alec sends a series of emojis as his answer, a shocked one and a sleepy one among others.

 

 _Why aren't_ _ **you**_ _out tonight?_ Léo asks back.

 

 

_Magnus had a work event but Madzie's been feeling under the weather so I stayed behind._

 

He attaches a picture, from earlier in the day, of his daughter dozing on the couch, tucked in a plaid with a plushed rhino by her side. It's adorable but Léo doesn't send this as a reply. With a sly grin he types:

 

_Was that Instagram ammunition?_

 

Alec replies with a winking face and _I have no idea what you're talking about._

 

It's been going on since the twins' birth. Them trying to outdo each other with their kids' pictures. Even Nora and Magnus have joined in. Isabelle, too. The epitome of a friendly competition that Léo and Nora firmly believe they are crushing.

 

_I hope Madzie's ok._

 

 

_She will be, it looks like it's just a cold. Thank you. Hey by the way! …._

 

Léo doesn't see the end of that message as Timéo fusses and he takes a minute to talk to him gently. He kisses the top of his head, speaks of few words of Italian and Timéo blinks, yawns but still keeps his eyes more or less open.

 

 _Sorry. I think he's about to fall asleep,_ Léo types a couple of minutes later. Alec's reply comes in a second.

 

 

_Victory!_

 

How sweet, Léo thinks. Their lives might be dramatically opposed now, they still have some things uniting them.

 

_To answer your question, we don't really specialise in children's books even if I guess we should start considering it. But I'll think about it and I'll get back to you._

 

 

_Thank you. Madize devours them. Really._

 

_Music to my ears._

 

 

_It's going well then? Your shop?_

 

Alec remembers so many details and Léo squints to focus on the screen, awkwardly typing.

 

_Business is okay. Straining right now with the twins but we'll make it. You? Still working for those greedy capitalists?_

 

It's an old joke, a teasing from the past from back when they were dating and Léo laughs at his own reminder. How many times did Alec glare at him for it.

 

… _....yes_

 

 

_Damn. At least Magnus can redeem you with all the families he helps. And Vanilla gets to go to that school she needs a cute outfit for._

 

 

 _I know right? To die for._ Alec sends a series of heart eyes emojis as well. _Don't tell anyone but we watched Youtube videos to learn how to tie her hair nicely to go with her bow and everything._

 

 

Léo sends a laughing emoji and _I'll probably be the same. My mom has been lowkey pressuring us to come back to the US so she can do all sorts of grandma shit with them. And also because I guess she thinks I'm hopeless._

 

He shrugs to himself. Rome is home now and they'll come back to visit but for now, they're settled and not going anywhere else.

 

_I liked your mom! Her food was gosh, heaven._

 

It's bittersweet but also not really difficult to reminisce on their past together and it makes Léo warm and content. He's in a good place, in love and with a family and it's nice to banter with old acquaintances. It's nice that Alec would reach out and keep chatting when he could just have commented on the pic and leave it at that.

 

 _I remember her bourbon apple pie,_ Alec sends with a drooling emoji.

 

 

_How she refused to give you the recipe._

 

 

_Sad face._

_Oh by the way! Do you remember that place with the insanely good cakes?_

_In the East Village?_

 

 

_The one with the extra sweetened coffee?_

 

 

_Hush. But yes. And the banana cream pie._

 

 

 _Shut up!_ Léo has been awake for so long he's starting to get hungry, visualising the treats. _What about it then?_

 

 

_Oh it closed._

 

 

 _What the fuck Alec?_ Léo types without thinking because texts flow effortlessly. Also, he's shocked and he displays it with a very long series of exclamation marks.

 

 

_I know!_

 

 

_Why would you bring that up just to crush me like that?_

 

 

_I don't know. I just thought about it. And I knew you'd sympathise._

 

They did spend many, many hours in the little café and Léo is actually quite sad to hear about it.

 

_I think it's a beauty salon now._

 

Léo makes a gagging noise at the information and in the next second worries that it might upset Timéo. But the baby is fast asleep now, drooling on his father's clothes.

 

_I think I hear Magnus' car._

_Gotta go!_

 

 

_Ok! Timéo just fell asleep anyway._

 

 

 _Good,_ Alec sends with a thumbs up. _Have a good...night?_

 

 

_Haha yes. Thank you. You too._

 

Alec only replies with another thumbs up but Léo doesn't wait for anything else. He puts his phone somewhere safe, cradles the sleeping baby carefully and carries him to the nursery.

 

He collapses in bed soon after, dreams of champagne and wonderful bakes goods, only for soft whimpers to wake him (them) up a couple of hours later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to see all the Instagram ammunition Léo and Alec talk about, head over to my twitter and come to my DMs. I've been slowly killing the squad with it :) @mellyb6


End file.
